Almost Forever
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: They say you only live once. I say, it's always better the second time around.


So this came out of no where, and usually when idea's do that to me, I ignore them and eventually forget them xD But this time I had to write it down, I actually kinda like how this story went. At the end I wasn't sure, but I did my best with it :) Hope ya like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own vampire diaries, or anybody in it. :( gah.

Summary: They say you only live once. I say, it's always better the second time around.

Damon and Elena time ;D WHOO! Haha.

* * *

The soft angelic music of a piano drifted through my ears, and the silence that had washed through-out my car, now taking a tense atmosphere. I silently groaned as I looked down at my phone. The ringtone was Bella's Lullaby, from Twilight. It was a beautiful piece of music, and I loved it alot. It made me feel calm, collected, at peace. I also found it ironic, having taking such a liking to the Twight Saga, espicially having to deal with 'real' vampires, and not ones that are based on fiction and people's wild imagination. The gentle sound of the piano continued playing, and taking a good look at the caller, I found my groan turning into something of annoyance.

It was Stefan. . . _again_.

In the past hour I had been sitting outside, in my car, at the grave-yard; Stefan had called aleast five times and texted twice. But I couldn't talk to him. I couldn't build up the courage for him to understand even the _slightest _bit on how I feel at this exact moment. Honestly, I didn't know if I should feel upset with him or not. He didn't even know anything was wrong with me, really. It was all my fault, entirely. Nobody to blame, but myself.

I had went to Bonnie's house. I had talked to her about my relationship with Stefan. Our relationship just in general. Since she knew 'what' he was, it was easy to just talk to her. Although, after all that's happend, I definitly didn't miss a single beat of her judgemental attitude. I mean, I do understand where she was coming from. She had every reason for it. But I'm her _best friend_, you'd think she'd only want for me to be happy. And I suppose, thinking back on it now, maybe she was only warning me. As a best friend. As _my _best friend. Her words were reasonable, perfessional, sympathetic, _grim._ She truely did want my happiness. But let's face it, having a vampire boyfriend while your _still _human, always finds a way to destroy itself. I could still hear her voice ringing loud and clear, my phone beeping, notifying me of my new voicemail and _another _missed call.

_"'Lena," Bonnie began, her short nickname for me filled with stable emotion, "You're my best friend. And as such, I only want whats best for you. And I'm going to be straight forward and honest, and I mean this with only good intentions, but it's not going to work out with you and Stefan."_

_I blinked stupidly at her, her words slowly sinking into my head. Until they lash out at me, realization finally dawning on me. _

_"What're you talking about? Bonnie-" _

_Said person swiftly cut me off, raising her hand silencing any other words from forming._

_"Listen to me, I'm not saying this because of my new found hatred of your vampire's. I'm saying this because it's true. 'Lena, your human. They're not. And you and Stefan. . . Well, while your getting older, he's _still _going to be seventeen on the outside. And if you think about it, being totally honest with yourself, do you think he'll _still _be around if your an old women dragging around her cane because she can't walk without it?"_

I remember not saying anything; a look of utter shock, and sadly, understanding. Bonnie had been right. Which almost hadn't suprised me as much as it should have. I think I always knew, deep inside, this day would come. The day where I would have to wake up and realize I'm _just _a human. One where _forever _doesn't exist. I had left Bonnie's house, mumbling a low good-bye. I was supposed to go straight to the boarding house afterwards, but I couldn't bare seeing Stefan after that had just happend. I was lost, confused, and slowly, but surely, falling into a deep depression.

Gazing out my rolled up window at the many tombstones thats spread around the place, I didn't notice a figure on the opposite side of the car, until a sudden knock on my window alerted me. I whipped my head around, holding my breath, and having it hitch into my thoart as I see who the figure is. Smirking devilishly at me, there stood the last person I wanted to see.

_Damon Salvatore._

I gave an 'ugh' sound, as I rolled down the window slightly. Not giving him room to try to stick his hand in to unlock the car door, but just enough for him to talk to me. I had forgotton his vampire hearing, and when he scruched his nose almost 'cutely', he spoke.

"Your sounding as if you didn't want to see me."

I rolled my eyes at the obvious answer.

"What do you want, Damon?" Flinching inwardly at my almost cracked vocal's.

It hadn't suprised me in the least when Damon's ice-blue orbs zeroed in on me. Taking in my tense shoulders, and my eyes so far aged beyond my years. He glanced down at the window, the door, then back at me. His expression not at all hard to contemplate. Sighing deeply, I rolled the window back up, and unlocked the door. Smirking in approval, he hopped in, ever so smoothly. I wonderd slightly if I were a vampire, would I be that graceful..? Shaking my head of such thoughts, I looked away.

Settling comfortably in the seat; Damon gazed deeply at me. His mind clearly in a state of thinking, but his attention was solely on me.

"So I see your _finally _running away from your boyfriend, Steffy." He nodded, still smirking at me.

I immediately went defensive, jumping down his throat, "I'm _not _running away!" I hissed, then knowing I over-reacted at his small joke.

Damon simply shrugged, not really caring at my sudden out-burst.

"Then care to explain why your here, all alone for that matter?" He inquired, calmly.

I bit my lip, not knowing if I should just confess, or leave the burden to myself. Then the sudden thought of lying came to mind. And I actually grimaced. I had lied to Damon before; yes it had made me feel the strongest of guilt, but I had gone through with it, and lived to tell about it. So why couldn't I do that now and suffer the consequences later?

"I came here to think." Well it wasn't a _complete _lie. Coming to the graveyard, where my 'step' parents were, always did help me. Even if only somewhat. But now that I was here, there wasn't much help being done. Realizing now, it might've been a mistake coming here. Espicially if I had known I would happen upon a vampire. Of all my problems.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he said, "Coming out to a graveyard, at night, while vampires and what-not are around, _only _to think, very smart idea, dear Elena. You are simply the brightest."

Knowing he was that certain vampire 'around', I stated, "You wouldn't hurt me."

Damon paused, taking in my words. Glaring half-heartidly, he innocently questioned, "And what makes you so sure of yourself, sweetie?"

In all honesty, I wasn't sure. To be painfully honest with myself yet _again, _lately it seemed as if Damon didn't care for me much anymore. The more time I spent with Stefan, the less I would see of Damon. And when I did happen to catch him every now and then, he'd always brush me off as a nuisance. He would have other girls around, as if trying to make up an excuse on why we can't hangout, or see eachother for that matter. And while I'm on the road of confessions, I might as well add that it offended me. Continueing on, I love Damon. He's been there for me through alot, and he's more understanding then Stefan is himself. It almost scares me to admit on how much better he is then Stefan on some cases. - I soon halt my thoughts, not daring to finish the rest of what I had planned to think about. It was wrong, on so many levels.

"Hey princess, you still there?" Damon waved his hand infront of my face, while saying 'you-who'. I blinked repeatidly, focusing back on that matter at hand. Giving a quick nod, not trusting my voice at the moment.

When I pushed his hand away from my face, he hadn't moved back. In fact, he had stayed put, merely a few inches from my face. I felt my stomach clench with unease, my heart fluttering defiantly behind my rib cage.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

The question so simply, so easy to answer. Yet so hard to find the right words, so hard to admit my feelings of my life. The burdens, the concerns, the reality of it all. I turned my head away from his, his probing eyes seeking answers that I'm not willing to give.

"If you don't start explaining, I might just be forced to use compulsion on you." He sighed, grabbing something from the cup-holder.

I almost retorted back on how he 'can't', but looking down at my neck, I realized he really could. I had taken the vervain necklace off. I had the feeling it only weighed me down on my harsh reality, that I felt the need to rid myself of the reminder. Swiftly turning back around, I stared at the necklace Damon now held in his possession.

His gaze was hard, completely serious now. He wasn't joking around anymore, his questions would be answered one way or another. I gulped, hating to be put on the spot. I was in too deep. This had gone too far. When I had agreed to be part Stefan's life , I didn't know how much I would have to deal with. When your dating a human, you don't question on actually living 'forever' with that person. It's so much easier, you don't have to worry about the extra stress that dating a vampire brings. And all of whats happend, since day one, has finally caught up to me. Tears leaked out of my eyes, I couldn't stop them now. Damon raised his eye-brow, and it only went higher, when I lunged for him. Completely caught off gaurd as my arms incircled him. Wrapped tightly around his neck, showing no signs of letting go. And I cried. Cried out the pain, the stress, just. . . _cried_. It was finally too much for me.

Having quickly recovered he slowly wrapped his arms around my waist. Holding me close to him, as I poured my heart out. Aleast, part of the heart that held in the stress of today. It wasn't a very long confession, in reality, it only lasted not even two minutes. But it felt much longer then that. Almost as if I had spent hours telling him about it. That's how much out of it, I was.

Tightning his arms around me, he mumbled. "Damn witch!"

From the tone of his voice, I could tell. He already knew. He _knew _just like I had. He _knew _this day was bound to come. But he hadn't said anything to me. At all. Hurriedly trying to squeeze out of his rather tough embrace, I stared at him. Was that it? Had he nothing else to say to that? All of a sudden, my mind had gotten clearer. The fog that had penetrated my head, was now clearing up. And everything became so _obvious_. I looked away from Damon, my hair getting in my face, my tears slowing down to a halt. I could see and think clearly now. It made sense.

"I think you should go." Smiling inwardly as my voice came off with the strength I needed.

Meshing his eye-brow's together, he was about to say something, but I was already a step ahead of him.

"I was stupid to think you would actually care. I mean, your _Damon Salvatore._ The Mystic Fall's basterd. How would confiding in you, make any difference what-so-ever?"

Taken-aback, he got defensive. His tone going low, dangerous. "What is with you, Elena? Your upset, crying your eyes out, pouring your heart out over a _ridiculous_ matter, then the next your acting like a _bitch._ Are you pmsing?"

I scoffed, now glaring at him.

"Ridiculous? Well I'm sorry if I actually want to be with Stefan, but find that I can't, because I. Can't. Live. _Forever._"

I hadn't seen it. Hadn't taken notice on how Damon's expression faltered. How he had flinched when I spoke openly of wanting to be with Stefan. I just hadn't noticed. My mind so clear on the obvious, that I didn't really care of hurting his feelings. If in fact, being reminded of him actually having them.

As if that hadn't happend, as if he was the old Damon, the heartless, self-centered, asswhole from back in the day, he evenly stated, "Your right. You _**can't **_live forever. Your just a weak, pathetic, little human, so far bent in this _ridculous _fantasy of being part of a vampires life, you've easily forgotton just how dangerous we are, just how easily you can break, how _I _can break _you._"

And that's when I stopped. My attitude giving way, after hearing Damon's words. It was all too sudden, to quick for me to contemplate what was happening. Damon was out of the car in a mere instant, and reappearing just as fast on my side, wrenching the door open, so rough I thought it would fall off. He gripped my neck, hearing me gag at the lack of oxygen, he pulled me out and slammed my back against the side of the car. My head bounced off of it, non too gently. I grunted in response. Not actually having the ability to voice my sudden pain. My feet not even touching the ground, as he held me even tighter, cutting off more air.

"_I am a _vampire, _Elena. That is _also _what Stefan is. We kill or be killed. When it comes down to it, their is no love. No real, eternal passion. I have killed countless people, and you know damn well Stefan has had his share of kills! What you see is what you get! Is _this _what you want, Elena?" _Damon growled, menacingly. His fangs out, and barred at me. His face had taken on his vampire side.

I gasped, trying to gather as much air as I could get. I was fading in and out of conciousness, when he finally dropped me. Non too gentle, if I might add. Chocking and coughing, I gripped my neck, rubbing it to ease away the pain, and the bruise I know is forming. I was scared. Scared of the new, well old, Damon. But it was a lie. What he had said, well most of it anyway, was a lie. Vampire's, even Damon, can love. And as if proving that statement somewhat, he nelt to the ground, brushing afew strands of hair that had fallen in my face. His face returning to the Damon I remember, and not the one I feared.

"But don't you ever think for a second that I don't care about you, Elena." His voice almost speaking as though he were guilty for his actions. _Almost._

I shakily turned away, having his hand fall to his side. It was now or never.

"Would you _kill _me?" I pleaded, my mind going over and over on what I was asking of him. Or inquiring about really. Because truth be told, my mind was already made up.

He gazed at me for a long moment, my real words basically shouted out in his face.

_Would you turn me?_

Even though his face was emotionless, giving away nothing on what he was thinking, feeling. He did seem thoughtful. Actually seemed like he was considering it in his head. When he finally spoke, his tone had gone distant, and if I listened close enough, really listened, had insane vampire acute hearing, I would have heard the soft break in his throat.

"Do you know what your asking of me?"

I gazed up at him, looking fully at him. Now registering on just how beautiful he looked. Why I hadn't seen this before was beyond me. Staring straight in his icy-blue eyes, I had hoped to understand him better, to better understand his question, but I couldn't. Because I was dumb. Stuff like this had to be explained to me for it to actually take a better effect.

"In Stefan's words, you'd want me to send you into eternal damnation? Where you'd need blood, human or animal. You'd have to be _extremely _careful to not give away what you'd be. You'd have to move after so much time spent here. You'd live on as your family and friends dies. The _only_ people you would have would be Stefan and I. Are you willing to give up your humanity for _this_?"

There was something else. Damon was hiding something from me. Wouldn't he be there first person to jump at the idea of turning me into a vampire? Not be basically against it. Damon sighed tiredly, all this time, after knowing him for so long, and hearing about his past, he's _finally _lowered his guard. Finally is letting someone see inside of him. Finally letting someone see _him._ And what I saw shocked me to no end.

"Damon, I-"

I stopped myself. Because honestly, I didn't know what to say. Damon had been inlove with Katherine. That is the undenible truth. Stefan is living (almost) proof of that. But now I knew what Damon ment when he asked me what I was asking of him. Katherine was a vampire, he was inlove with her. She broke his heart (sorta). If I were turned into a vampire, I would be more like Katherine then ever. I would have already broken Damon's heart (sorta), by just being with Stefan. And just by looking like _her_ and him having to face it every. single. day.

_Because Damon Salvatore loves me._

And I knew, he would never leave me side. Only wishing, praying, something would happen between Stefan and I for us to break up. Where he would gladly be rebound man.

And just as fast as his guard was let down, it was quickly put back up. Sealed away, the damage to his ego stitching itself back up. Not wanting to voice his feelings aloud, he maneuvered around it.

"Elena, you are _nothing _like Katherine. So get that out of your head right now. What you saw in me just now, was that as well. Absolutely nothing. Aleast, nothing you have to concern yourself with." He shrugged.

I gapped, "That was definitly not _nothing_! Damon, you love-"

He pushed his finger to my lips, silencing me. Smirking to himself, he stated. "This 'thing' you have with Stefan is cute. But you and I both know, or I do aleast, that it won't last. You may not see it now, but eventually you will." I wanted to say something, to deny it, but he only continued. "You will see forever doesn't last with Stefan. He will fuck it up, and when he does, I'll be there."

He smiled then. Not a smirk, but a real smile. It was small, barely there, but it was real. And my heart, again, fluttered. He rises up then, bringing me with him. Now with a serious expression, he stays back slightly. Giving me space to view me better. His eyes first grazed over my neck. A bruise imprint of his hand graced there, and narrowed his eyes, before bringing them up to rest on mine.

It was silent for awhile, until I couldn't take it anymore. "Damon?"

He blinked slowly, watching my lips with intrest. "You asked me if I would _kill_ you."

I wet my lips, watching Damon's eyes follow that very move. And I nod.

He closed his eye briefly, before shaking his head. "I wouldn't."

I stiffen. Was he saying he'd let me get older and die? After what he had just said!

He opens his eyes then, icy-blue clashing with chocolate brown.

"I would help you _toward _death, Elena, but I _can't_ kill you. Not you."

Wait. Was he suggesting that he'd-?

He brought his wrist up to his lips, opening his mouth, his white sharp fangs grazed his skin. His eyes watching me intently as he bit down. Even though I'm only human, I could smell the fresh sent of blood in the air. Mixed in with the already scent of death, coming from the graveyard. A small breeze, flew by, rustling my hair, and making him look even more dangerous then he seemed. Lowering his wrist slightly, he moved towards me. He looked down at my wrist, then my neck. I gave a small smile, before shifting my hair out of the way. Giving him a good view of my bruised pulsing jugular vien. He smirked, his eyes growing dark, viens popping out, he dropped his head. Kisses the flesh softly, tenderly. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, goose-bumps appearing as he licked my skin.

Bringing his wrist up to my mouth, he wrapped his other arm around my waist, bringing us even closer, if possible.

"Ready?" He asked, lust growing deep inside his voice. I meekly nodded. My left hand against his chest between us, and my ride hand gripped his wrist. Closing my eyes, and at the same time we both bit down, hard. Not use to such pressure on my neck, I grunted. Where he hadn't even noticed I even had taken a bite out of his wrist. I could feel him, chugging down on my blood. A soft purr emitating deep in his throat.

Tasting the blood going down mine, I realized it wasn't as bad as I would have thought it'd be to a human. Sure it didn't feel right, right now. But sooner or later, it would be my favorite drink. A few minutes passed before I felt like exploading. I retreated my face from his wrist, giving him the sign that I was done. Groaning slightly, he ever so slowly backed off as well. With the blood I had taken, and the blood he took, I felt dizzy. Unsteadily, I moved back, my back falling back on the car. Damon was instantly back infront of me. Holding me against him.

"Careful now darlin', the blood I've taken from you, and the blood you've taken from me isn't helping _right now. _But you'll feel better soon, I promise."

Damon Salvatore promised me. That would have been good enough to make me laugh. Espicially in this kind of situation. But I was far from being humored at this point. I was tired, and wanted nothing more then to sleep. Seeing this, he easily picked me up. Coming around on the opposite side, he gentely placed me in the passanger seat. Using his speed to quickly get into the drivers seat. Gentely closing the door, realizing he's going to have to fix it later, for nearly breaking it. Smirking down at me one last time, we left the scene.

When we had gotten onto the road, I had to ask. "How l-long am I going to stay like this?"

_How long am I going to be human before I finally become like you?_

Is what I really ment.

Damon glanced down at me for a moment, before shifting his eyes back on the road. Heading towards my house. I thought he wasn't going to answer, so I dropped it. But after alittle while longer, nearly home, he replied;

"For now, it's going to be until someone decides to kill you. They are others out there. Others who despise us Salvatore brothers. So it's only a matter of time before they happen to come along in blood-thirsty revenge. And besides, I want you to experiance whatever human life you have left. Stefan and I weren't so lucky to have choices like you do. Or 'did' rather."

I would have been offended that he'd gamble my life so easily like that. But I realize I'm the one to blame for that. What's done is done. Whoever decides to kill me, when they do, they'll be in a suprise of their lives when they find I can't be killed just so easily. And it suddenly got me thinking, what about Stefan? What will he think we he finds out about the forbidden act Damon and I have done...?

As if reading my mind, Damon stated. "We'll deal with him when the time comes. For now, let us just enjoy the ride. Hm?"

I looked over at him. "What're you, Edward Cullen now?"

I don't ever think I've seen Damon's head whip around to look at me so fast as I've witnessed just now.

"Don't compare me to that fairy." He rolled his eyes, scruching his nose in disgust.

I laughed. The sound like music to his ears.

We had made it to my house just as Aunt Jenna was heading to bed. Probably thinking I was sleeping over Bonnie's house, which I told her this morning, she hadn't botherd to call me. So having Damon bring to my room the old fasion way, he laid me gently in my bed. I didn't have the strength to change. I just wanted sleep. My head was pounding, and my eyes kept shutting. Chuckingly amusedily to himself, he tucked me in. Ducking to kiss me on my forward, I smiled. Instantly falling asleep. Smirking, he lept out the window. Images of me eventually becoming a fictional being, creepying into his mind. The plans he had in store for me. For us. Even Stefan. He murmured to the window, his velvet voice running deep into my head;

"Good-night, Princess."

Dreams of him and I were what I had that night.

* * *

Omg, it's like 5am right now. I spent 4 hours writing this :O Holy shizz. I'm off to bed, aha, goooooodnight :) Oh and review's? thanks!


End file.
